A Lifetime Story One
by Iniysa
Summary: An accident occurs that will change the trio and others lives forever. COMPLETE
1. The Accident

A Life Time  
  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Accident  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, sat around a small table in the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The three had received permission to look up spells to help them fight in their war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Voldemort!) and his army of Death Eaters; who over the summer had grown to be a very large number. The three students were at the beginning of their fifth year of Hogwarts, and had fought Voldemort at least once every year since they had arrived there, at the tender age of eleven. This year, the trio wanted to be quite a bit more prepared then they had been in the previous years; they wanted the war to end as quickly as possible, and with the least amount of death. Something they knew was impossible, but it wouldn't stop them from trying. They had been studying that October day for five straight hours already, copying down information they thought they might need onto heaps of parchment. They were all tired, and just wanted to call it quits for the day.   
  
"Oy, are we done yet?" Ron's head hit his book with a tired thud.   
  
"Hey look at this; it's a pregnancy spell! It says here that it can make anyone pregnant." Hermione passed her book around so that the boys could read it.   
  
"So, how is this going to help us fight Voldemort? Are we going to make him and his followers pregnant?" Harry asked with a half smile at the idea.   
  
"No, but imagine what we could do for everyone who wants a baby, but can't get pregnant." Hermione replied, a bit of dream in her eye.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted a baby!" Ron smiled looking at the pregnancy spell for himself.   
  
"I do, just not right now, we have OWLs this..." Hermione broke off sharply as Neville, who had just come careening over to their table, tripped and fell into her chair, jolting it into the edge of the table and knocking the breath out of her.  
  
"Hey, you guys! I just found a really wicked spell! When it's chanted, the spell you were last talking or reading about, whatever it was, will come alive without having to do the spell for it, no matter how complicated! All you have to do is pull your wand out like this," he pulled his wand out in front of him, "then say: 'Persons, places, even things to do. Make what we read last come true!'"   
  
A bright, yellow light, flew out of Neville's wand, covering all the tables within ten feet of Neville. Other than Harry and his gang, there were five others at the table next to theirs. The girls and boys at the other table yelled, as the light touched them, causing a tingling sensation to run down their skin. Millicent Bulstrode, was reading about how to transfigure humans into rocks. Suddenly she shrieked and disappeared. In her seat sat a large, fat, brown and grey rock. Justin Finch jumped up as wings popped out of his back. Seamus Finnigan started to cry as his arms started to turn to scales. Dean Thomas fell into a coma, Blaise Zabini turned into a purple rabbit and started to hop around making screeching noises. Harry, Hermione, and Ron jumped up running around, trying to help everyone at once. Harry had just caught the rabbit, Hermione was busy consoling Seamus, and Ron was trying to calm Justin down, when Professor McGonagall ran to the very loud group eyes glazed over with a look of fury.   
  
"What in the name of Merlin is going on over here?" She stopped dead in her tracks at seeing the weird looking group. The only ones that seemed normal were Harry, Ron, Hermione and a very panicked Neville. "QUIET!" Everyone stood still. "Now, can anyone tell me what is going on here?" Neville stepped up.   
  
"I-it's my fault professor. I found a new spell that will make whichever spell you were talking about or reading last come true. I thought it only worked on the person that cast it, so I said it out loud, and well..."   
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for poor judgment. Now, Hermione, Harry, Ron, help me get these poor souls to the Hospital Wing." They walked slowly to the Wing, McGonagall carrying the rock. After they got there, they carefully placed each student on a bed. Madam Pomfrey looked like she was about to explode with fury at the number of patients she had just received. McGonagall explained what had happened, before turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore walked swiftly in after them. McGonagall spoke first, "Now, I suppose you three were there when this happened; what happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing that I'm aware of." Harry responded looking closely down at himself.   
  
"Well, what spell were you looking at when it happened?" McGonagall asked impatiently.   
  
"We were studying books from the restricted section." Hermione started, McGonagall's eyes almost popped out of her head.   
  
"Yes, but we'd got distracted, we somehow came across a spell that from what we could see had nothing to do with the Dark Arts, but..." Hermione stopped talking, her eyes growing large.   
  
Harry looked at her with pure fear in his eyes. "Umm Hermione, when the book said it could make ANYONE, you know...do you think it really meant ANYONE?!?" Harry looked like he was going to faint. Ron's eyes got bigger as the implications of that question ran across his mind.   
  
"I-I don't know...oh my god...we're too young!" Hermione sobbed, tears running down her face.   
  
"TOO YOUNG! WE'RE BOY'S!" Ron shouted.  
  
"WE'RE NOT MADE TO...AHHHH!" Harry yelled. McGonagall was giving Dumbledore confused looks, when Draco Malfoy walked in a big smile on his face. He spoke before either of the headmasters of the school could.   
  
"So, the great Harry Potter and his two friends are pregnant! HA! Wait till the school hears this!" Malfoy's smile could have lit the entire castle. Harry and Ron looked like they were about to pounce when Hermione spoke up.   
  
"What makes you think we're pregnant?" She asked.   
  
"I was listening to your conversation in the library before poor dumb Neville walked in with his wand waving."  
  
"Did the spell touch you?" Harry asked catching Hermione's drift.   
  
"Well, yeah I was standing almost next to..." The trio smiled.   
  
"Then I guess you're pregnant too." Hermione's tears dried up a little as a smile curving her lips grew bigger.   
  
"What will your father say?" Harry piped up, his tone gloating.   
  
"Naughty, naughty!" Ron chirped in. McGonagall had, had enough. Now Draco looked like he was going to faint.   
  
"Enough, are you four saying that you were looking at a pregnancy spell when Neville came in?" McGonagall asked, face red.   
  
"Yes, it seemed to be out of place with the other spells in the book we had, and..." Hermione stumbled.   
  
"I guess this is better then having a dark curse put on us, considering what we were studying." Harry admitted, still trying to come to terms with the fact that he may be pregnant. Madam Pomfrey walked up to the group, breaking the tableau.   
  
"Did I hear correctly? You four students may be pregnant?" Giving McGonagall and Dumbledore a very unhappy look she made them each change into pajamas and get into beds. Dumbledore, and McGonagall walked over to them. The normal sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes wasn't there; a look of sadness had replaced it.   
  
"You four are so young, you are about to go through a great trial, and your lessons will be the least of your worries. With the Dark Lord growing stronger we will be down three great wizards, possibly four. We'll get you through this though, I promise." Dumbledore walked over to Madam Pomfrey, speaking to her quietly before leaving the room. McGonagall had a look of compassion upon her face as she stared worriedly at her students. She pulled up a seat, and sat down in front of them. Madam Pomfrey pulled out a tray, with four glasses of a clear potion on it; handing them out to the four white as sheets fifteen year olds.   
  
"This is a pregnancy test, it will tell me if you are pregnant or not; within the next five minutes." The four barely nodded, then hurriedly drank the potions. "Good. Now you'll burp, and a bubble will come out. A red bubble means your not pregnant, and a blue bubble means you are."   
  
She gave them a sad smile, as she walked over to the other students to give them reversal spells. She did a quick tap of her wand with Millicent, and she popped back into a human. She fell asleep right away. The same thing was done with Blaise. A loud chorus of burps suddenly rang out of nowhere, causing everyone to jump. Madam Pomfrey ran over to the four teens only to see four very blue bubbles floating though the air. This time, with the conformation, they did faint. McGonagall looked like she just might do the same.   
  
~~~  
  
R/R Please NO FLAMES! 


	2. Sinking In

CHAPTER TWO: Sinking In  
  
Hermione woke up with a moan, as she looked around the infirmary. 'The Hospital? Why am I? NO!' She thought as the memories shoved their way into her brain. She felt like she was going to break down and cry at any minute. 'I'm Pregnant. I'm going to have a baby, and I'm only fifteen. Oh my God.' She slowly sat up in bed and looked around. Harry was still asleep in the bed next to her, Ron in the bed after that, and Draco was just waking up next to Ron. She watched as he slowly sat up and looked around, a look of pure terror crossed his face.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Draco called out quietly. At the sound of his voice Harry and Ron woke up. Harry put on his glasses; both looked like they were hoping it was just a nightmare, that they were going to wake up from; but upon further Inspection, they found it was not. Madam Pomfrey walked up to Draco.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"   
  
"Is...is there any way I can get rid of this?" He asked at almost a whisper.   
  
"You will NOT!" Hermione yelled, at hearing this.   
  
"Why not?" Ron asked, genuinely interested in what Madam Pomfrey's answer would be.   
  
"Because, we have willingly or not created a life and you will not be killing it Malfoy. If you do, I won't hesitate to tell the school, and send a letter to your family telling them that you got pregnant in the first place! If you leave it alone, then I won't tell anyone and maybe we can conceal it. I will be happy to take your baby once it's born, and if we do this right your family never has to know!" Hermione looked like she was ready to explode. Ron laid back and gulped, there went his plans. Malfoy looked outraged.   
  
"How exactly do we conceal our stomachs increasing ten fold, not to mention that we aren't due to have these...things, until what? Next August! That's right in the middle of summer vacation, we'll all be at home. I think my family will notice this, not to mention a baby popping out!" Malfoy yelled back. Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to have a fit.   
  
"If you are to keep the child, I am sure we can keep it from your families, if it is absolutely necessary; and you will not be going home for summer vacation because you are all high risk pregnancies, and will need to stay here. Now you can abort at this time, but at this time only. I will not abort after next week. I am in the medical field to save lives not take them away. So think this over, we can create an explanation to keep you here over the holidays, but this is your life." Madam Pomfrey crossed her arms and sat down in the chair next to McGonagall, who was silently watching the proceedings.  
  
"You say, you would take the baby if I went through with this, Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, looking like he was truly considering this.   
  
"My name is Hermione, not Mudblood and yes I would take the baby, if you don't want him or her at the end of this."  
  
"What if I don't want a Mudblood taking care of a Malfoy?" Draco sneered  
  
nastily.   
  
"Then I can take him, come on Malfoy, you have plenty of options here. Just keep the baby, we are." Harry cajoled, surprising the others.   
  
"What about concealing my stomach. No one is going to believe I am just getting fat. It will look too weird." Malfoy addressed this question to Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Well, there are certain types of potions that can make it appear to everyone else that you still have a flat stomach even when you don't, but you would have to take that potion after every meal, and if I do say so myself, having taken that rout before, it is a very nasty tasting potion which can effect some people with serious side effects. Now there are other way's to go instead. I have a potion that tastes much better, that will keep your stomach from sticking out too far. With your school robes on no one will be able to notice. When not in your robes, wear slightly baggy clothing and no one will know the difference. Or you can go with out any potions at all, and have to get much larger clothes as the months go on, and bigger robes, to try and hide it. But it will show on all of you. If you don't want the school to know you're pregnant, I suggest the second option." She looked at the students expectantly.   
  
"I'll go with the second option, then." Hermione stated matter of fatly.   
  
"Me too." Harry said and Ron nodded. Draco looked to be deep in thought.   
  
"Okay, if I do this, then Potter gets the baby, and I'll go with the first and second options. I don't want to take any chances. Also, you had better come up with a really good excuse to keep me over the holidays for my parent's sake, because they're expecting me home." Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat there with there mouths hanging open, blinking stupidly, they were expecting a much bigger fight. McGonagall sat there in thought for a moment before standing up.   
  
"I will go to Dumbledore then and tell him that you all are indeed pregnant, and that we need to take precautions to keep others from finding out about your current situation." With that she walked out of the room, the group sighed in relief.   
  
"Very well, now while you were all asleep, I looked up other male pregnancies to find out how they went. Oh yes, there are others." Harry had given her a  
  
startled look at finding he wasn't the first male to get in this mess. "That  
  
spell has been used and misused on several occasions, which is why this school, and all other schools have the spell in the restricted section, hidden in random books. It's just amazing to me that you found it, and I am grateful it was this one and not a dark arts spell. You could all be dead right now. Now, as I was saying, I looked up other male pregnancies and found out that you will not be able to give birth the normal way, your bodies aren't built to do that."  
  
"Your not going to have to cut us open are you?" Harry asked a little nervously, as he held his stomach.   
  
"No, that's how Muggles would do it, we have spells, that can get the baby out."   
  
"But what about the umbilical cord?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We'll have to cut it seconds before we operate. That'll be a bit uncomfortable, but it'll be a lot better then what Hermione will be doing. Of course, she's very young; we may be operating on her too. Like I said, you're all high-risk pregnancies, so will need to watch you all carefully. Now in other male births, certain things had to be done, for instance you need a protective layer inside for the baby, which only women have. There have been potions made for these purposes, believe it or not, male conception happens quite often in the wizarding world. I'll give you three boys the potion just as soon as it's ready."   
  
"What are you going to tell the teachers?" Draco asked. "I mean, if we are high risk, then they would need to know to watch us."  
  
"What dear boy, would you like us to tell them?" Dumbledore asked walking into the room, with McGonagall slightly behind him.   
  
"Well I don't want them to know anything; but they need to know something, in case something happens. Maybe you can tell them that we've been sick, it can come back very easily, and that we should be sent to the Hospital Ward if we feel at all bad."   
  
"Alright, we can manage that." Dumbledore nodded. "Madam Pomfrey, tell me; would it be alright if they could go home during the Christmas and Easter Holidays, if all is well with them? We wouldn't want to cause any suspicion."   
  
"If, and only if, they are in perfect health come the holidays. In that case  
  
yes, but I have to admit, their chances of having the baby greatly diminish the further they are away from me. If something were to happen while their away, then they would need to get to the nearest magical hospital, and the doctors would have to know what's going on if there is to be any hope for the baby and the carrier." She told him very seriously. Dumbledore nodded, stroking his long white beard.   
  
"Very well, I will make plans accordingly. You four behave yourselves." The  
  
sparkle was back in his eye, as he winked and left the hospital again.   
  
"What's going to happen once we have the baby? I mean, small children are kind of hard to hide." Ron announced.   
  
"You have nine months to figure that one out, let's just take this one step at a time. I say if you're really worried about it now, then you could always claim it as a class project, or something." Madam Pomfrey smiled at the looks that crossed the groups faces. She had a sick sense of humor. Do you think the others heard anything about us being pregnant?" Hermione asked, looking at the sleeping group in the beds across from them.   
  
"If they did it's nothing that a simple memory spell can't fix." Madam Pomfrey smiled as she passed out sleeping potions to the group. "Now off to sleep you go." With that, they all fell in to a dreamless, peaceful sleep.   
  
The next day the group woke at around noon. By then Madam Pomfrey had the boy's potions ready, and holding their noses, they quickly drank it down. The fact that they were pregnant was finally starting to click in, and they were all on edge. Dumbledore walked in about an hour later.  
  
"Now, I have told all of your teachers that the accident in the library  
  
has left you all ill, and you will be feeling the side effects for some time to come. When they asked what type of curse you had received; I told them that, that information was between, you, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and me. I also told them that if you all feel even slightly off, that you are to be sent here right away. I want you all to be as well as possible. I have sent away for some parenting books, and they should arrive by next week. This way you will know what is supposed to happen and what's not. I feel you should all be prepared for the way life has turned for you. Now Draco, I know you plan on giving the baby away, but I feel you should read the after birth books as well, just in case; you never know what might happen. Madam Pomfrey, will these fine students be able to attend classes tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes of course, they'll need to come here for daily check ups, but really they shouldn't feel anything for about five months.   
  
"What about Quidditch?" Harry asked, just now remembering it.   
  
"Well, you can play it for now, but you better start to find a replacement for the rest of the year. You can't play after you reach two months." Harry looked like he was about to cry.   
  
"What?!?" Malfoy yelled at hearing this. "I just got a new firebolt!"   
  
"Sorry, you'll have to find a replacement." Both Draco and Harry sat back to  
  
wallow in their own misery. "Okay I want you to rest up for another hour or so, and then I'll let you go. Tell who you want to tell, but be careful. Make sure there not going to tell anyone you don't want to know." With that she walked off to attend to her other patients, leaving them to mull things over.  
  
* * * *   
  
Harry walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, in his Gryffindor uniform,   
  
firebolt in hand. It had been four weeks since he found out that he was pregnant and could only play Quidditch for a short while longer. He hadn't been able to bring himself to tell his Quidditch Captain that this would be his last game. He'd decided he would make the announcement after this game. He got in line with his other teammates, the familiar nerves floating around like they always do before a game coming forth. Taking a deep breath, he watched as the large wooden door opened in front of them, sunlight streaming in causing the team to squint, and soon they were off. For Harry's last game he was playing Slytherin, he knew since it would be Malfoy's last game to, it would be extra hard to beat them, but he was bound and determined. Before he knew it the game was off, Harry floated around the field looking for the Snitch; Draco, as usual following him. He stopped paying attention to the game, and started to fully concentrate on finding the small golden ball with wings, and not getting hit by the occasional bludgers. The game had been going for over three hours, when out of the corner of Harry's eye, he saw Draco start to dive. Without thinking, he also dropped into a dive, searching for the Snitch, finally after several seconds he saw it,  
  
and soon was giving Draco a run for his money. They were side by side going  
  
straight down, head to head. The snitch zoomed up, and Harry was just a little quicker at changing directions. He looked at the scoreboard to see Slytherin winning by twenty points. He needed this snitch in order for Gryffindor to win. Draco came up beside him, neither player saying a word. The snitch curved to the right, Harry flung out his hand and caught the snitch; his broom suddenly doing a flip, and Harry found himself grasping on with one hand, legs dangling, his other hand hanging on to the Snitch. Madam Hooch blew the whistle ending the game. Angelina quickly placed her broom under Harry's feet, giving him somewhere to stand, then carefully lifted Harry so that he could get back on his own broom, much to his relief. Draco pulled his broom up so that it sat uncomfortably beside Harry's, the two Seekers put their wands up to their throats and spoke the word.  
  
"Sonorous."   
  
"Lady's and gentlemen, Malfoy and I have an announcement to make." Harry  
  
started. They had practiced this earlier.   
  
"As you know at the beginning of this term a stup- OUCH!" Harry hit Draco with his elbow. "Okay, Potter and I were hit by a spell and with the spell we have become unfortunately ill, and we're not going to get better until this middle of next summer." There were a couple of gasps from the crowd. The two teams all floated slightly under the Seekers looking up at them, wondering where they were going with this.   
  
"With this...illness, we will no longer be able to play Quidditch, for the rest of this school year." Harry finished. Loud gasps and screams could be heard from the crowed, but nothing compared to the noises their team mates were giving out. Harry put his hand out making everyone go silent. "So with that in mind, I hereby give my resignation on the Quidditch team, though I really do want to stay apart of it in anyway I can." Harry spoke softly.   
  
"I also hereby give my resignation to my Quidditch team, and would in turn like to remain apart of the endeavor if in anyway possible." Draco added.   
  
"Quietus" Draco and Harry announced together. They were suddenly rushed off the field by their team mates. McGonagall looking like she was going to cry, up in the stands, Hermione and Ron quickly got up and ran down to the Gryffindor locker room. They found Harry sitting in a corner talking to their new captain, Angelina. Angelina looked shocked and Harry miserable. Oliver Wood, who had come to watch the first game, ran in behind Hermione and Ron. He dropped down beside Harry and Angelina. Hermione and Ron both stood against the wall behind them, in case Harry needed them. After some nods, Harry shook hands with Angelina and, Wood. He smiled and walked over to his two best friends.   
  
"What did they say?" Ron asked.   
  
"Angelina told me that I could participate with the team as much as I wanted.  
  
She also said if I wanted the job, I could Co-Captain the team, get a feel of  
  
what Captain is like, then next year if I wanted the job, I would go up for  
  
Captain since she's graduating this year." Harry told them as they walked out of the locker room. Without thinking they stopped in front of the Slytherin locker room. Draco stepped out and looked at them. "So how did it go?" Harry asked him.   
  
"Well, better then I expected actually, they want me to stay involved as much as possible, I was expecting to be kicked off the team completely." Draco smiled, then noticed who he was smiling at. "Don't expect me to ever sit beside you again, got it Potter? We are still enemies, I need you around to take this thing away when it's all over with." Draco gestured at his stomach before storming off. The trio began to laugh as soon as he was out of sight, and as they all walked up to the Gryffindor tower; they were sure there would be a party awaiting them.   
  
The rest of the week was an awkward adjustment. Harry and Draco helped there own team at try-outs for new Seekers. It had already been declared that Harry and Draco were going to get their spots back next year, which worked out well, considering Harry and Draco's replacements were seventh years and would be graduating this year anyway. At first the teachers acted like they were walking on eggshells around them, but that all changed within the next few days. Soon Snape was just as unpleasant as normal and was taking record amounts of points off from Gryffindor for any small to non-existent reason. When Ron and Harry walked into Divination they were a little apprehensive, Professor Trelawney was known to make false predictions on a regular basis, she had been predicting Harry's death every week since they had began the class two years before, but every once in awhile, she would make a prediction that was so dead on: they were just a little worried. But they soon found they had nothing to fear. Trelawney was quick to tell them that the Grim Reaper was coming closer and they would be dead by the end of the week. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, and grinned. Yep, they had nothing to worry about from her. 


	3. It Starts Weeks Five Ten

CHAPTER THREE: It Starts (Weeks Five - Ten)  
  
Other than the daily visits to Madam Pomfrey, the four teen's lives were normal. They'd received their parenting and pregnancy books and had decided to read only for the week they were on. Soon it had been five weeks, and their books were becoming much more interesting. They found out that the babies inside of them were now finally the size of an apple seed. They were in Potions when Harry first started having symptoms of his pregnancy.   
  
"Now by adding Glods blood to the pig intestines you will find that...Mr. Potter are you paying attention?" Snape slammed down his fist on his table and glared at a very green faced Harry. Harry quickly nodded in reply.   
  
"I-I think I need to go and see Madam Pomfrey, I'm not feeling so..." He was interrupted by a second wave of nausea. Quickly getting up Harry ran from the classroom. Hermione and Ron ran behind him. Draco, not wanting to attract attention to himself, watched them leave. Harry ran to the nearest bathroom where he started to throw back up everything he had ate for breakfast that day. Following him into the boy's bathroom, Hermione held his head until he was done, Ron handed him a towel.   
  
"S-Sorry." Harry said shakily, as he accepted the towel.  
  
"No problem, we knew this could start this week."  
  
"But the book said morning sickness, and it's almost noon." Harry complained.   
  
"Well if you read "Pregnancies and You", you'd know that morning sickness doesn't only come during the mornings. Now let's get you to Madam Pomfrey, she's going to want to know that you've started this part." They walked slowly along to the Hospital Wing. As they came through the door they noticed Dumbledore and McGonagall talking to the nurse about another patient. They'd just noticed the trio when Hermione suddenly bolted for the hospital bathroom. Harry and Ron followed to help while she too started throwing up. Before she could finish however, Harry was sitting against the toilet next to her regurgitating again. Ron stayed with Hermione, holding her hair back, while McGonagall who had followed them in held Harry up, keeping him from falling face first into the toilet bowl.   
  
"Ah, it starts." Madam Pomfrey chuckled as she helped them up, and got them into nightclothes until they could get something else for them to wear. "So is this your first bout of sickness, then?"   
  
"My second. I just finished being sick around ten minutes ago, that's why we came here; this is Hermione's first." Harry explained, as he lay down on a bed. Madam Pomfrey nodded and placed a hand on Harry's head, before doing the same to Hermione.   
  
"Very good, no fever looks to be a simple case of morning sickness then. I'll give the two of you some potions to keep it at bay. You'll have to come here and take them after dinner every evening, but they will keep the sickness at a bare minimum. If it gets too bad; you will have to stay here, and do your lessons here, so I suggest you take the potion. Ron, when you start your morning sickness, I expect you here immediately. I'll start you on the potion too. Now, where is Mr. Malfoy?" She looked about as if she expected him to materialize at any moment.  
  
"He's still in Potions." Ron explained.   
  
"Very well, I'll explain all this to him when he comes for his daily check up. Now, while I have you here, let's get today's over with shall we?" With that they started their check up.   
  
Ron started his morning sickness the first day of week six. Draco started two day's later. They all started to feel extra tired, and could often be found in the bathroom using the restroom, even Moaning Myrtle's toilet had been pressed into service. On Wednesday of week six they had some questions for Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Are we supposed to be so tired all the time?" Harry asked, yawning.  
  
"Of course you are dear; it's all part of the pregnancy." The reply came quickly and definitely.  
  
"What about eating? I'm eating a lot more then I normally do." Draco added.   
  
"Ah, eating, you're eating for two now. It's time you went on a special diet really. You need lots of calcium, and lots of all the other vitamins, Folic acid and such. I'll talk to the house elves about giving you certain foods and drinks. You'll all need to start some sort of exercise routine. That's to keep you fit, and help you get back into shape after you have the baby."   
  
"When'll we be able to tell if we are having a boy or a girl?" Ron asked, looking at his still flat stomach. "Exercise" didn't sound like it was going to be the sport, fun type of exercise either...   
  
"Well, right now your baby is only about a quarter of an inch big, it's heart is just now starting to beat, and the organs are starting to develop. We won't be able to tell weather it's a boy or a girl until ten weeks, then the baby's lost it's tail, and has all it's organs."   
  
"How are me, and Ron, and Draco going to feed our babies once we have them? I mean with Hermione, it's obvious, but we...don't." Harry's question petered out. It wasn't something you talked about without blushing.   
  
"Ah, good question. Although nothing can replace a mother's breast milk, we can create some of our own, and feed it to the baby with a special type of bottle. We can discus that later though. How is the morning sickness coming along?"   
  
"Oh, fine I guess, we still have to run to the bathroom every once in awhile, but not too often. The main problem is constantly having to pee." Ron complained.   
  
"All very normal. All your teachers were made aware that this was part of your illness, and that they're not to take away house points if you suddenly have to run to the bathroom without getting permission."   
  
The weeks started to pass much more quickly, by week eight, all four of them started getting stomach cramps as the baby started to really grow. The school was let out for Christmas break, and Draco went home promising to be back by week ten to find out the gender of the baby. When week nine came Ron, Hermione, and Harry threw a little party for themselves in an unused classroom.   
  
"So why exactly are we celebrating again?" Ron asked through a mouthful of cookie crumbs.  
  
"As of this week, our babies no longer have tails. That means they aren't called embryos. I hate that name, so that's a good thing. Now they are called fetus, which is a bit better I suppose. This is supposed to be a major turning point; I mean by next week, they'll look human, and we'll be able to find out whether they are boys or girls." Hermione explained, sipping her orange juice.   
  
"Boy, these weeks have gone by fast. I mean, I expected them to be really slow. But most of the time I've completely forgotten I'm pregnant. It's just been, really normal." Harry remarked, laying back against the wall."  
  
"Yeah, we still don't even look pregnant." Ron agreed looking down at himself.   
  
"So, are you two going to find out the gender of your child?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yep, I am dying to know." Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah me too; what about you Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, a part of me wants to know, but another part wants it to be a surprise."   
  
"Well it's up to you." Harry said as he stood up. He helped Hermione up, and they did a quick clean up spell before walking back to their house under Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
Week ten finally came and the group walked into the hospital wing nervously. Madam Pomfrey would look in their bellies to make sure everything was normal like she did every week, only this time she would be able to tell the baby's gender. Draco went first. He lay down on the bed and Madam Pomfrey placed a jelly looking substance all over his stomach. He flinched at the cold feeling. A tingling sensation ran across his belly and an image appeared above his body. She looked closely at the baby, and smiled.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you want to know the gender of your baby?" She asked.   
  
"Sure, why not?"   
  
"You're going to have a little girl." She smiled, and then rubbed the gel off his belly, causing the image to disappear. Draco smiled almost sweetly for a split second before jumping off the table. "Harry your next." Harry nodded nervously, lying down on the table. The same procedure was done and an image of the baby appeared. "And would you like to know the gender of your baby, Mr. Potter?" She asked.   
  
"Please."   
  
"You're having a boy." Harry grinned from ear to ear. "Mr. Weasley." Ron gulped and took Harry's spot. "Ron do you want..."  
  
"Yes." Ron interrupted her, causing her to smile just slightly wider.   
  
"Well then, you're also having a boy." Ron relaxed, and got off the table as soon as the gel was off. Hermione hopped up on the table and lay back. The gel was placed on her belly and the nurse paused for a moment. "Do you want to know, Miss. Granger?"   
  
"Yes of course; I've decided if I am going to do any research on raising a child, I need to know the gender."   
  
"Well, I haven't done a view of your stomach since week seven, and I've found quite a surprise."   
  
"What? What's wrong with my baby?" Hermione asked fear streaking down her spine. Her eyes had gone round and wide with panic.  
  
"Nothing! Calm down; you're having a boy and a girl." Madam Pomfrey smiled, as she watched the look of shock on Hermione's face and the faces of the boy's beside her, looking up at the image. 


	4. Weeks Eleven Twenty

CHAPTER FOUR: Weeks Eleven-Twenty  
  
Hermione stood in the empty Gryffindor Common room, feeling her stomach. Although there were no obvious physical reminders that she was pregnant, she could feel a ball like bubble forming inside her. She knew her babies were now at eleven weeks and were each one inch long. Harry and Ron walked up behind her, Ron giving her a friendly punch on the arm.   
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked, flopping down on the big red couch.   
  
"Just thinking really, just imagine, our babies have fingernails and hair now." Hermione smiled sitting down next to him. "That, and I still can't believe I'm having twins!"   
  
Ron groaned. "You're still on about that? It's been a week already."   
  
"Yes, but...twins!"   
  
"I don't think she is ever going to get over it Ron; I wouldn't." Harry said, yawning.   
  
"In a way, you are too Harry. You're going to have two kids; yours and Draco's. You know something? I've had a really good idea. The three of us should make a pack, right now. That no matter what, we'll help each other through this, and out beyond to the other side. We're going to be taking care of five babies, then five toddlers, who'll turn into five children, then five teenagers; do you understand where I'm going with this? This is going to be difficult for all of us. If they're anything like us, we'll have our hands full to say the least." Hermione sighed and leaned back. "Aside from that, do you think we should tell Hagrid soon?"   
  
Harry shook his head violently. "Not yet. As much as I love him, we should wait until the end of the school year before we tell him. At least, if we don't want the whole school to find out." They all laughed, and Harry sighed.   
  
"We need to go to Madam Pomfrey's to take our first dose of the stomach potion. She said we'd need to start it around week eleven." Ron announced getting up. Hermione and Harry groaned and stood up too, they walked together slowly to the Hospital wing.   
  
Madam Pomfrey looked up as she heard them enter the room. "Ah, I take it you're here to start your potions? Mr. Malfoy has already been and gone, I've given him both potions to take, since he wants to make sure absolutely no one knows about this. While I get your potions ready, let's talk about the next three weeks shall we. Your babies will all be around three inches by next week. Now Hermione, since you're having twins, it's going to be hard to keep you as thin as necessary. Your babies are going to be smaller then the boy's because they are sharing the space, but that's nothing to worry about. However at some point you may need to start taking the concealment potion to keep this quiet, because you're going to bulge out even with the stomach potion." Hermione nodded quietly. "Good, now next week you will be officially three months pregnant; good chance to celebrate, but I'd save the big celebration until you're at fourteen weeks."  
  
"What happens at Fourteen weeks?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Honestly you two, don't you read at all? That's when we go in to our second trimester!" Hermione said, sounding slightly exasperated before glaring at the two boys.   
  
"Hey, it was your idea to only read the chapter we're up to. I haven't got that far." Ron sourly reminded her. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back expectantly at the smiling Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Ah the second trimester. Once you've got there your babies will be three to four inches long, and your stomachs will officially be starting to grow. By week twelve you may start to see brown marks on your face and neck, they can vary in shape and shade. We call it the mask of pregnancy. Now don't worry, we have a lotion that'll turn it to the color of your skin so that know one notices. Also you might see a brown line that goes from your belly button downwards, this isn't unusual either; we can use the same lotion for that. At thirteen weeks you might start seeing stretch marks. I found that it was best if I slept on my side with a pillow between my legs from that week on, it'll make you a lot more comfortable. So... Do you have any questions?" The trio shook their heads. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow for your normal check ups then." With that she handed them their potions and walked out of the little room the group was standing in.   
  
Week fourteen finally came, with much excitement. The night their second trimester finally began all four gathered in the infirmary, in a large conference room in the back, with food and drinks. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall had decided that they wanted to attend the celebration along with the four teens. They were all sitting around the table talking and laughing, when Madam Pomfrey tapped her glass with her spoon, bringing silence to the room as everyone turned to look at her. She smiled.   
  
"As you know, today this group of brave Wizards and Witch," nodding towards Hermione, "have entered the second trimester of there pregnancy. Even though they are all high-risk pregnancies, their risk of having a miscarriage has now dropped dramatically. This would have never happened if this group hadn't taken such good care of themselves while doing the unthinkable. They have followed all my instructions to the full. So hears to bravery." She lifted her glass up. The others did the same. A chink of wine glasses resonated around.  
  
"To bravery," they repeated, before drinking from their glasses. Hermione, Ron, and Harry smiled at each other. Draco sort of sneered, not really wanting to be here, it was cringe worthy.   
  
~=~=~  
  
Week fifteen came and they all stood in line to have their babies looked at with the gel. What they saw made them all gasp.   
  
"You said our babies were going to grow hair, not become a dog!" Draco yelled at seeing his very furry baby.   
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy, it's called lanugos and it'll disappear before the baby is born, this is all perfectly natural. You looked like this when you were at fifteen weeks! Now look here, your babies are growing muscles now, they can move their face into different positions. Look at Harry's baby, he's squinting." They all looked closely at the baby inside Harry.  
  
"If that's what you call squinting." Ron stated giving up the fight. Madam Pomfrey's smile only widened.   
  
"Okay, this week I'm going to be doing extra tests. It's at this point that I need to make sure none of your babies have anything wrong with them." The group sat up slightly, a scared look crossing their faces. "Don't worry, I've been watching them grow all year, they appear to be perfectly healthy, but we have to make sure. That way if there is anything wrong we can correct it before it causes any serious damage to you or the child. Now, I've already talked to your teachers, I told them you were about to go through a rough point with your illness and that you wouldn't be in class tomorrow. I need you to get what ever you may need from your dorms and come back ready to spend tonight and all tomorrow here. I want to get all these tests done at once." She wiped the gel off Harry, and they all walked out of the hospital grumbling.   
  
Malfoy walked into his dorm, grabbed some clothes for the next day and his school books, so that at least he wouldn't be behind in class. 'Wouldn't do to be beaten by mudbloods and the likes of Crabbe and Goyle.' As he was walking out of the common room he practically walked into Snape.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." Snape narrowed his eyes. "You don't look sick, may I enquire why you are spending the night in the hospital wing?" He asked, neatly cornering his student.   
  
"Well I don't feel any sicker than I look, but Madam Pomfrey wants to run tests, to see how far the illness has gone, and when it will be over finally." Malfoy shrugged. It seemed to get Snape off his back, because he nodded, and walked away. Draco sighed, walking back to the hospital where he found the other three already waiting.   
  
They walked into a private area in the hospital ward, where there were only four beds, and curtains separating out cubicles. There they each grabbed a bed and closed the curtains to change into their nightclothes. When everyone had changed and they had all put their things on the bedside table, they re-opened the curtains and got into bed. None of them were at all happy about this unexpected event.   
  
Week sixteen finally arrived; the four students had escaped from the hospital ward three days before and were all anxious to find out how the tests had come out. They all walked into the transfiguration class nervous. After transfiguration they were due for their daily check up, and then would receive the test results. They were half way through the class when Harry gave a startled yelp, and looked down at his stomach. Ron, Hermione and Draco looked at him. Ron and Hermione with concern, while Draco looked like he could kill him at any moment. Harry placed his hand over his stomach, and gave a gasp again. McGonagall, rushed over to him and bent down.   
  
"Do you need to go to the hospital ward, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked confused, it didn't feel exactly uncomfortable, just very different, but he was feeling something he'd never felt before, so he nodded. "Fine, Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, AND Mr. Malfoy will accompany you, go on." They all grabbed their books and hurried out of the room into the empty hall.   
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, she looked concerned and more than a bit worried.   
  
"Umm, well I don't think it's anything wrong per say, I think the baby is moving! It feels like a snitch is floating around in my stomach." They walked into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey who heard the last part of the conversation rushed over to him.   
  
"Is there any pain?" She asked helping him up onto a table. Harry shook his head. Madam Pomfrey rubbed the gel all over his stomach and a view of the six-inch baby appeared. The baby moved slightly, causing Harry to gasp again, a smile crossing his face.   
  
Madam Pomfrey looked almost too relieved. "The baby's is moving around." She smiled. "It should feel like butterflies in your stomach?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah...or a snitch." Harry grinned wider, looking at his baby. One by one the group had their turn getting their check up and looking at the babies.   
  
"Rowdy bunch aren't they." Pomfrey remarked, sitting back. The group smiled.   
  
"So do you have our test results?" Hermione asked. All smiles except Pomfrey's faded.   
  
"I do in fact. And I'm proud to say that beyond my belief, you all have perfectly healthy babies." Everyone broke back out into grins.  
  
"What do you mean by beyond your belief?" Draco sneered.   
  
"Well honestly, I had expected major complications with the four of you. With you all only being fifteen, three of you being male, one of you having twins...well the odds were set up against you. Now although you are not out of the woods until you have safely had those children, it looks like it might be smooth sailing from here. Next week your babies will be around seven inches, and weigh five ounces. You will have gained anywhere from five to ten pounds. And even with the potion your stomachs will start to come out a little. With the potions boys, your stomachs should only come out a couple of inches. Normally it would come out much further then that. Hermione, your stomach will come out around four inches, we can see how we will deal with that, as you get bigger. You have to expect to feel a bit of pain as your stomach grows, the skin is having to stretch. Come to me immediately when you do feel the pain, I still want to make sure it's just growing pains. When you all feel the butterfly or snitch sensation, come to me straight away too. Any change, I want to know about right away, understand?" They all nodded simultaneously and smiled as they walked out of the room and down to the great hall where it was time to eat. McGonagall and Dumbledore pulled them to the side before they entered.   
  
"Are you alright Harry, what happened? What did Madam Pomfrey say?" McGonagall asked hurriedly. The group smiled.   
  
"I'm fine, Professor, my baby moved, it caused quite a weird sensation." Harry was now grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"We got our test results back, and all of our babies are in perfect health." Hermione added. The two teachers smiled, and nodded.   
  
"Very good. Now go on, get your lunch. I know you all are extra hungry eating for more then just you." Dumbledore spoke with his trademark twinkle in his eye, as they all walked into the Great Hall.   
  
By the time week seventeen came around, they were starting to get a little more stressed. When they weren't in their robes and not in baggy clothing you could definitely see that there stomachs were protruding out. None of them really liked the baggy clothing, but were forced to wear it anyway. They were all feeling the growing pains now, and it perpetually reminded them that this was all really happening. They were going to be parents. Finally week twenty appeared, it was time to celebrate again. The group needed their small celebrations; they were reaching a major stress marker. They gathered in the same small room they were in for the beginning of the second trimester. The date, March fifteenth, for the first time in a week the group of teens laughed. They were all trying to study for their OWLs and figure out what Voldemort was up to. A massive amount of the death eaters had been appearing all around England. The ministry couldn't keep all the leaks out of the papers. Not for something this big. Plus they were straining to try and hide there now larger than normal stomachs. Nighttime was the hardest, when they walked around in their nightclothes. Clothes you could tell were now a little too small. Small backaches were normal while walking up and down the hundreds of flights of stairs trying to get to classes on time.   
  
"Well, today's celebration is all about these four teens finally hitting the halfway mark in their pregnancies. Their babies senses are developing now, this is very exciting." Madam Pomfrey looked around the group. Everyone else smiled back as they ate some more and talked to each other. Hopefully it wouldn't be all down hill from here. Boy could they be more wrong. 


	5. La Soñadora The Dreamer Weeks Twentyone...

CHAPTER FIVE: La Soñadora - The Dreamer (Weeks Twenty-one-Thirty)  
  
They had hoped everything was going to go uphill from here onwards. They were very, very wrong. They were on Week twenty-one and five months pregnant. Upon looking at the baby they found that a white substance had formed around it. Ron thought it was some creature trying to suffocate the baby, and freaked out. And they were all relived to learn that it was all perfectly normal. Madam Pomfrey laughed out loud at Ron. "The white substance is called Vernix, and it protects the babies skin." The next day the trio were walking down the stairs to go to their second-class, transfiguration. They couldn't believe how tired they were, and they were only half way there.   
  
"Oh we are so going to be late!" Hermione complained leaning against a wall waiting for Harry and Ron to catch up. They slowly walked down a long hall, to the transfiguration classroom doors, and walked in very out of breath. McGonagall glared across at them as they sat down in their seats. Ron put his head down between his legs in exhaustion, or as far as he could at least. Their stomachs were growing larger than Madam Pomfrey had expected. They were all trying to catch their breath. McGonagall walked up them and bent down to their level. She no longer looked mad, just worried again. They were starting to get used to her worried looks.   
  
"Are you three all right; do you need to go to the Hospital ward?" She asked.   
  
"No, we're just really out of breath." Harry told her.   
  
"Not to mention tired." Hermione stated opening her book.   
  
"Do our classes have to be SO far apart!" Ron complained, putting his head down on the desk. McGonagall nodded and walked back up to the class. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy, your illness is obviously catching up to you. You are to meet Professor Dumbledore and I in the hospital ward, after class. You'll eat lunch there. Now back to transfiguration; today we are going to transfigure a cat into..." The class lasted for an hour and a half; needless to say no one paid much attention, even though the work was getting steadily more difficult. After class the four walked slowly to the Hospital Wing; McGonagall walking beside them, giving them strange looks. After what seemed like hours they made it. They all found a seat on one of the beds, across from the main ward, McGonagall pulling up a straight-backed chair. Dumbledore, who had been summoned, walked in and Madam Pomfrey noticed their arrival.   
  
"What's wrong? Are you having pains of any kind?" She rushed over to the small group.   
  
"No, Professor McGonagall wanted us here. Something about a meeting." Harry calmed her down.   
  
The relief on Madam Pomfrey's face was obvious. "Okay then, shall we proceed. What's the meeting for?" Dumbledore sat down in a chair that suddenly appeared in front of the bed.   
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy all came extremely late to class today." The trio looked over at Draco, he just glared back at the lot of them.   
  
"I'd just sat down when you got there." Draco answered the trio's unspoken question. They nodded.   
  
"They all complained of being out of breath, tired," McGonagall smiled wryly, "and that there classes are to far apart." She finished.   
  
"Ah, out of breath, very normal. Yes, I can understand all of this, this is a very big school, and classes do seem to be separated dramatically. They need to start getting more iron, but I'm afraid that won't help much. As the weeks go on from here, they are going to start getting worse. Their babies are already at least ten inches, and around thirteen ounces; they're only going to get bigger and heavier. They're also going to start to drop to the lower abdomen in the next nine weeks, making their legs cramp up. Their feet are already starting to swell." Madam Pomfrey announced cheerfully. The four groaned.   
  
"Why did I let the three of you talk me in to this." Draco growled and Hermione glared at him.   
  
"Their stomachs have all grown out bigger then we planned. Making it harder for them to conceal this, but they seem to be doing well. Harry and Ron still have the option of doing what Draco and Hermione are doing, take the potion that will make them appear not to be pregnant at all." She added this more for the boy's than for the teachers.   
  
"So, what you're saying is that we need to find away to make this all easier for them. Away to get them to there classes, faster." Dumbledore repeated, stroking his beard deep in thought.   
  
"Yes, though I'm not sure how, unless you move the classrooms together." Madam Pomfrey replied.   
  
"Well, there are a couple of ways I see we could do this; they could be taught by themselves in a single class room, not really a very satisfactory answer, or they could use the magicvator." Dumbledore spoke still thinking. "Yes, yes the magicvator would be perfect."   
  
"What's a magicvator?" Harry asked. Even Hermione looked confused.   
  
"Ah, the magicvator, it's something like a muggle elevator, only it will take you anywhere on school grounds you want to go. I can set it to take you to your classes, and even to the door of your common rooms. Yes, yes that's what we'll do." The four teens looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
The next week went by fast. They were making it to all their classes early, for the first time in their short lives. Harry and Ron decided to start taking the appearance potion. It tasted as bad as promised much to their disgust. When week twenty-two came around they all noticed something new. They kept tripping over there own two feet; they had become very clumsy. At one point as they walked out to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Ron and Hermione, tripped over a root and fell forward, grabbing hold of Harry, who fell onto Draco who had been walking in front of them, his head held high. Soon all four of them were tangle up on the ground. Hagrid ran over to the group, and gave them a gentle though giant hand. Everyone except Draco accepted.   
  
"Watch where you're going!" Draco snarled as he walked quickly away.  
  
"Boy he's moody, that git." Ron stated.   
  
"I think were all a little moody." Harry mumbled, and he glared at Draco, who'd found his two buddies Crabbe and Goyle. That night they all walked into the Hospital ward complaining that their fingers and wrists hurt a lot. Madam Pomfrey gave them all ice packs to put on their hands.   
  
"These ice packs never get hot, so take them with you, and put them on your hands whenever they start to hurt. Also, your babies should be able to hear now, so be careful what you say. You should start reading, talking and even singing to your babies." Malfoy snorted and shook his head. "It's good for the baby, you don't have to do it in front of anyone, just when you get some private time. Come back and let me know when your feet start to get unbearable, I have something that might work to ease them." With that she turned around and walked out to help her other patients. The group looked down at their swollen feet and then shrugged.  
  
Week twenty-three came and they found that their babies were all at least a pound. Hermione almost cried as she looked at her weight, only to learn that she would be gaining around half a pound every week from then on. They were all eating breakfast about midweek when they all found they had craving for a particular food.   
  
"Oh, I wonder what the house elves would think if I asked for mint ice-cream for breakfast?" Hermione asked. A bowl of ice cream appeared in front of her. She grinned happily as she dug in. Seeing this Harry jumped on it.   
  
"What I really want are chicken legs!" A pile appeared in front of him also.   
  
"I'd like chocolate." Ron stated longingly. Chocolate bars of every kind hit his plate. "What about our strict diet?" He asked filling his pockets and face with the candy.   
  
"It can't hurt us this one time." Hermione mumbled through her second bowl. "We just can't make a habit of this." Draco who had just walked by saw them get what they wanted, so he sat down at his table and ordered a large jar of pickles. As they appeared on his plate he smiled and devoured half the bottle in minutes flat.  
  
At week twenty-four they had officially been pregnant for sixth months. The babies were a little over a pound, and the teens found that for some reason, their gums were being affected. Every time they brushed their teeth, their gums started to bleed. Madam Pomfrey told them that it was normal, and gave them soft toothbrushes. Week twenty-five came and it brought a new unexpected surprise, at least unexpected to Harry and Ron.   
  
"Is it just me or is it really bright out here?" Harry asked as they stepped out of the school and on to a path outside.   
  
"Your right, it's really bright." Ron stated, holding his hands over his eyes as a shield. Hermione did the same.   
  
"That's not all, my eyes feel like sand, I think we should go tell Madam Pomfrey, she'd have something to stop this. She always does." Hermione turned around and started walking towards the doors. Harry and Ron groaned and walked behind her mumbling something obscure about spending more time in the hospital ward then anywhere else in the school, Hermione just ignored them.   
  
Looking back, week twenty-six would be the week all four teens hated the most. It was Tuesday night, and Harry had just gone to sleep...  
  
Harry looked around the conical dark tunnel; the only thing he could see was from the small, isolated light his wand cast. 'How did I get here?' He thought as he started to carefully walk up through the tunnel in search of an exit. He heard a loud cry, and looked over to his side, to see a small boy about the age of one, curled up in a small corner. He ran over to the baby but before he could get to him pain shot through his scar and the boy was swept up by a familiar man with blood red eyes. Voldemort. Crimson handed fiend. The boy started screaming and screaming and screaming and holding out his hands; out over Voldemort's shoulders, screaming and screaming, louder and louder.   
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Harry sat up in bed screaming in sympathy, terror and half formed memory sweat streaming down his face.  
  
Ron fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. Only to wake again immediately, sitting in a rocking chair, holding a small baby boy with wildly red hair. He smiled down at him, and the baby smiled back. He heard a yell from outside his door and looked up to see his mother, and dad standing in the doorway, shame and loathing on their faces. Ron's smile faded.   
  
"How could you." The woman asked, detest showing clearly through in her voice.   
  
"How could I what, mother?"   
  
"You are a shame to this family." His father added in.  
  
"Mother, dad, what did I do?"   
  
"I never want to see your face or the face of that...it, again." With that Mrs. Weasley stormed out of the room.   
  
"As of this moment consider yourself disowned." Mr. Weasley followed his wife. Leaving his son alone and desolate in the world.  
  
"Why!" Ron yelled, and sat up in bed. He looked over to Harry's bed, to see him in the same state. Sharing a wordless glance that was older than they were; understanding, they left the room walking in a dazed state down to the common room.  
  
Hermione stood at the edge of a steep cliff and looked down, down at the ocean beneath her; she slowly looked down, then looked at the two babies in the carriage behind her. She turned around to go to them, but the ground below her broke apart, she suddenly found herself falling. Falling towards bright blue swirling, moving water, water that seemed, alive. Right before she slammed into the ground she sat up, screaming. The others in her dorm mumbled but didn't wake. Shivering in a private fear as acute as the boys, she wrapped a robe around herself and walked out to the common room. Sitting down she waited for her friends to arrive.  
  
"Nightmare?" She asked them, her voice seemed distant, but already becoming more composed. They only nodded. The rest of the night was spent trying to figure out the dreams, and what they might mean or be. After getting almost no sleep at all that night, the three teens were dead on their feet and showing it by the next morning, and feeling sick. Instead of going to breakfast they got on the magicvator and went to the hospital ward. Madam Pomfrey almost dropped the potion she had in her hand at the sight of them, drawn, pale and miserable as they were.   
  
"Good heavens, children, you look disastrous, what's wrong?" She helped the teens on to separate beds, where they laid down.   
  
"We had nightmares last night, and couldn't go back to sleep." Harry mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Ron looked across to them "Nightmares, but awful ones, really bad stuff was happening, was terrible really..." Ron trailed off as he remembered the night before and his dreams.  
  
"Now we really don't feel all that well." Hermione said through a yawn.   
  
"Take this sleeping potion; it'll do you some good. You have fevers, all three of you." She gave them all the sleeping potions. When they didn't show up for transfiguration at all, McGonagall hurried into the Hospital Ward, to find three very pale and sleepy teens.   
  
"What happened?" She demanded instantly of Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Ah, apparently they have been so close their bodies are doing everything at the same time. Not on its own something to worry about. They all had nightmares that kept them up for most of the night. Now they're running low-grade fevers, and have anemia. Not a good or nice combination; but not unheard of either." Madam Pomfrey explained, placing a cool rag on Hermione's forehead and neck. Then going to do the same thing for Harry and Ron. What's more worrying to me is what they dreamed about.   
  
"Anemia? What's that? I have no time for feverish dreams, but anemia sounds serious."   
  
"Low on red blood cells. But don't worry, I have it all under control, they should be back up in a day or two." McGonagall gave a curt, worried nod and stood staring at them for a moment, she swung around abruptly and walked back out. Around twenty minutes later, Dumbledore walked in, with Draco.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" Pomfrey asked.   
  
"I don't feel so good." He mumbled. Pomfrey felt his head.   
  
She half smiled "Yes, looks like you got what the others have, come on, lay down in a bed, I'll get you a sleeping potion, which should get you taken care of." Draco nodded, and lay down. She quickly gave him the glass of steaming yellowish potion, and turned to Dumbledore who looked straight past her at the other pregnant teenagers.  
  
"They will be alright, won't they?" He asked in his quiet, calm voice.   
  
"Of course they will." Pomfrey stated, and got to work with the now sleeping Draco.   
  
The four teens ended up staying in the hospital ward a bit longer, after having more nightmares. Their fevers kept going up and down and up and down like a muggle roller coaster ride. The group were already on there first day of week thirty-seven, when Madam Pomfrey announced that they were fit enough to go and rest in their own beds, until the time for classes to start. The four ditched the common rooms and went to the library with all their books; OWL exams were at the end of the week. For once in Harry and Ron's life they felt prepared for the testing. With not being able to do anything else, the two had been studying hard all year long. They were both sick of it, but they were still studying. Two days later, on the first day of the exams, they were told their blood pressure was slightly high, but that that was entirely normal. On Thursday they all got up early, had breakfast and got ready for the OWLs. They were all nervous, understandably, and a little stressed out. But they got through the day, and the next and the day after that until they were finished. By the end however, they all had to be admitted back into the hospital wing. As there stress levels reached new heights so did their blood pressure. They each took turns dipping their feet in to a basin with warm water in it. It was one nice sensation in a world full of unpleasant ones.   
  
At week twenty-eight their babies were all around two and a half pounds and fourteen inches, the four teens were constantly complaining about leg cramps. Madam Pomfrey decided it was time for them to start taking a parenting class. The group would have to go every evening after dinner until school ended, to take a class. They weren't happy. More time lost, invaded into by the conditions they were under. However they were happy about the fact that they were officially now on their third trimester. It was celebration time again.   
  
"You four have come a long way, you've all been through a lot, too much really; and are not only two months away from giving birth, but on your third trimester. Your babies have developed lungs, so if something was to happen and we had to take the babies out earlier then we expect, then they'll be able to breath with help. Not a situation we want to test, but a possibility none the less. Your almost there, our next celebration will be after the births." Pomfrey was grinning from ear to ear. She was at least partly to credit for the good health of her patients.   
  
Week twenty-nine was almost uneventful. Harry and Draco were complaining that they feel like they have been pregnant forever, while Hermione and Ron were saying they weren't ready for the baby to come; they were all sleeping with pillows under their stomachs now. At week thirty, their babies all weighed around three pounds and were about fifteen inches. They could feel the effects as the baby started to gradually move into their lower abdomen, they were all going to the restroom all the time. They all made another pact, that after school let out in two days they would start doing things they knew they wouldn't be able to do once they had their babies. Draco told them he would participate, even though he wasn't keeping the baby. If for no better reason than there was nothing better to do with life alone in the castle over the holidays. 


	6. Five New Lives in the World

CHAPTER SIX: Five New Lives in the World  
  
It was the last day of school, everyone had arranged to stay, Ron had finally got up the nerve to ask his parents to come, and they were due the next day on the Hogwarts train. Ron was extra nervous; it did not help that today they would be getting their results for their OWLs. They each had held the envelope with the scores in their hands, but no one had dared open them. They were all sitting on beds in the hospital ward after Harry and Hermione started having early contractions, not a pretty sight. They were all on week thirty-one, and the fact that the two teens were already having contractions worried Pomfrey.   
  
Ron took a deep breath, "Okay, let's open our test scores at the same time," he suggested. Everyone nodded. "Okay, on the count of three. One. Two... Three." They all ripped open the pale green envelopes and looked at their scores, all of their jaws dropping in unison. "I-I can't believe it...I just can't believe it...I got really good scores in-in everything! I did better then Fred and George!" Ron exclaimed, and he bounced slightly up and down.   
  
"Wow, I got really good scores too." Harry whispered, staring at his page, making sure it didn't change on him.  
  
"I got a perfect score in Transfiguration and Potions. The rest are all within only a couple of points from being perfect." Hermione smiled complacently.   
  
"I... I didn't do so well." Draco admitted. "I almost failed Herbology, but I did well in all my other subjects." He added almost defensively. He wasn't going to be shown up that far in front of Potter and his minions. "Would have done better if I hadn't had to deal with being pregnant." He growled, and folded test score parchment up and placed it in his robes.  
  
It was early in the next morning when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed into the hospital ward, not knowing what was so wrong that Ron couldn't come home, and wouldn't tell them via owl. It was seven in the morning and all four teens were asleep in their separate hospital beds. All the other students were leaving to go home. Madam Pomfrey greeted them with a happy smile, and had them sit down. It took her a few moments to wake up Ron, who woke up Harry for moral support, who in turn woke up Hermione because he was becoming decidedly nervous himself. They let Draco sleep. Mrs. Weasley rushed up to her sons' side and clamped a hand over Ron's forehead.   
  
"Well you don't have a fever. What's wrong with you? Hello Harry dear. You too Hermione." Ron smiled a nervous smile. They started at the beginning with their rather improbable story.  
  
"Well, a long, long time ago..." May as well have told you all in an Owl if you couldn't add a bit of drama.   
  
"Seems like years." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"It was only last October!" Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"As I was saying, a long time ago, way back in October of last year, there was an accident in the library. Harry, Hermione, and I had got permission to study some books in the Restricted section, on different curses and spells to help fight You-Know-Who."   
  
"Voldemort!" Harry stated aloud, as always annoyed at the nickname. Everyone flinched.  
  
Poking the corner of the carpet with a shoe and pointedly not looking up in embarrassment, Harry blushed, mumbling, "Sorry, not in a great mood today." Everyone nodded, Mrs. Weasley smiling sympathetically, Ron carried on.  
  
"Anyways, we'd some how got off track when Hermione had found a spell on pregnancy. It was in a dark arts spell book and seemed very out of place at the time." Ron glowered at the memory. "We were talking about it, any how. That's when Neville walked in, he came over to us to tell us about how he'd found a spell that would make whatever spell you were reading or talking about last come true. Well he then went on and did the spell, and for the first time in his miserable little life, got a spell right." Ron went silent. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat silently, the dawn breaking in a horribly grey sea.   
  
"So what does that have to do with why your here...oh...you mean..." Mrs. Weasley started trailing off as she thought about what Ron had just said. It sank in slowly, as bad and rather significant news has a habit of doing.   
  
"Mom, Dad, as strange as this is, I, Harry, Hermione and Draco are all pregnant." There wasn't really a gentle way of putting it. The Weasleys sat there silently for a minute. Mr. Weasley was the first to find his voice.   
  
"How far along?" He couldn't quite keep something bleak out of his tone.   
  
"We'll be eight months pregnant next week." Hermione told him quietly. Soberly.   
  
"I'm having a baby boy, Harry is having a boy, Draco is having a girl, and Hermione... well she's having twins; a boy and a girl." Ron explained.   
  
Harry looked up again. Pushing his glasses further up his nose in a gesture of agitation, he started to expand on Ron's words. "It's been kept very quiet." He didn't want the Weasleys to feel they were the last to be told about their own son. "Only Madam Pomfrey, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall know."  
  
"But won't Draco's family need to know he's bringing home a baby?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, and Hermione has a family, so do you really.   
  
"I'm not bringing home a baby." Draco said, surprising them all. No one had noticed him join them from the other room. The voices, rising in shock, had woken him. "Harry said that if I had the baby, he would take her. So no one in my family will ever know. Will they Potter?" It was a rhetorical question. Harry nodded.   
  
"This is ridiculous! You're how old Ron? Fifteen? That's far too young to have children! And with two of you having two! What are you going to do? What about vacations? What about term time? You're old enough to leave Hogwarts I suppose, but what'll you do about work?" Mrs. Weasley was on a role now.   
  
"We've been talking about it, with pretty much everyone, but we haven't come up with any plans for the holidays yet. During the school year, Professor Dumbledore said some things about things, really just that it would all work out. Perhaps I could stay at the Leaky Cauldron during the summer?" Harry sounded as unsure as he felt.   
  
This was help needed. Mrs. Weasley excelled at looking after people. Harry was not going to be allowed to be an exception. "The Leaky Cauldron, nonsense. You can come and spend the summers with us Harry. I wont take no for an answer. You're going to need all the help you can get." Mr. Weasley pulled a face. He felt very sorry for his son at that point.   
  
"So what are you planning on naming them?" Mr. Weasley asked, filling the silence after Harry's stammered thank you. He was still trying to come to terms that he was about to be a grandfather. He suddenly felt very, very old.   
  
"We don't know yet. We've all been thinking about it, but I don't think any of us have come to a final decision." Hermione smiled, thinking of her own names.   
  
"I'm thinking Daniel James Potter for my boy, and Lily Guinevere Potter for Draco's girl." Harry announced.   
  
"Potter? My baby is going to have your last name?" Draco sat up suddenly, back ram rod straight with fury.   
  
"Well she can't have your last name, now can she? That would blow the whole hiding thing." Harry threw back. Draco shut up, but he still seemed unhappy.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking about Julie Elizabeth Granger for my girl and Soroush Ambrose Granger for my little boy." She grinned from ear to ear.   
  
"Okay, well I have to admit I've been thinking about it too, and I may be naming my son John Alfred Weasley." His parents smiled.   
  
"Those are all lovely names. John Alfred's a nice, sturdy name for a boy dear. Now tell me, Hermione, do your parents know yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
  
"Not yet, they're due to arrive tonight. I'll tell them then"   
  
That night came too quickly. The other Weasley kids still had no idea why they were forced to stay at School and the twins were kicking up a fuss about it. They'd find out at the same time the Grangers would. Before they knew it they were explaining the whole thing again, to the Grangers and the younger Weasleys.   
  
"...unfortunately, that was one of the few times one of his spells worked properly." Hermione shook her head, and waited for her parents to react. An assortment of Weasleys were also silent, trying to digest and come to a conclusion.   
  
"So you're...you're pregnant?" Mrs. Granger finally asked, having sat staring into her tea mug for far longer than silence can comfortably be held for. Mr. Granger had his arm slung about his wife's shoulders and seemed to be ignoring his parents' presence for the moment. Hermione nodded almost imperceptibly. Mrs. Granger burst into tears and hugged what she still considered her little girl.   
  
"I'll be eight months along next week, and what's an even bigger shock is the fact that I am having twins. A boy and a girl." Hermione found herself in an even bigger hug. Part happiness that her daughter was still here, telling her this herself and trusted her Mother enough to do so; and part a little bit of worried despair mingling in.   
  
"So if the spell worked, then Ron, and Harry are pregnant too?" George squeaked. Ron nodded grimly. He wasn't expecting brotherly sympathy and help from the twins.   
  
"Yeah, I'm having a boy, Harry is having a girl, and Draco over there," Ron gestured wildly with a hand at Draco who had been listening in on the conversation from a corner, "is having a girl, which Harry will be keeping." Ron announced with a calm borne of nerves. All the boy's and Ginny just sat there with there mouths hanging open. The teens spent the rest of the night being bombarded by questions from all sides.   
  
Weeks thirty-two and thirty-three passed without much happening. The parents to be were all gaining a pound a week. Harry and Hermione kept having contractions. By week thirty-four their babies were all around four and a half pounds and seventeen inches. They had their heads down in the uterus, and all of the teens feet, hands, faces and ankles were all swollen. The cure, drink a lot of water. At week thirty-five the teens started to really complain about tingling and numbness down in the pelvic region, they were assured that that was normal. At week thirty-six, they all cheered, at making it to nine months. The teens had each gained between twenty-five to thirty pounds with the pregnancy. Hermione a bit more, with twice the number.   
  
It wasn't until week thirty-eight came that they really celebrated. They were now at full term, and could go into delivery at anytime. Madam Pomfrey decided that, unless any of them went into a natural labor earlier, she would want to have the babies sometime during week thirty-nine. The teens were relived when the baby had dropped so far, that they could finally start to breath and eat a little more normally again. By week thirty-eight all of the white Vernix had disappeared from the baby, and finally, week thirty-nine arrived. All were ready to get their babies out and start parenthood. By this time, the teens were no longer allowed to leave their hospital beds. Their babies were all around seven to nine pounds. It was the week of Harry's birthday, and they all decided, with the exception of Draco, who had to be coerced into a decision at all, that they would like to deliver on that day. Six birthdays all at once; now that would be neat. So they waited, and Thursday finally arrived. After eating a piece of birthday cake, and Harry opening his presents, it was mid afternoon. Madam Pomfrey decided it was time. Five small basinets were brought into the room where they would be having the babies. It was decided that Hermione would have her babies like the boys were. There was too much risk involved otherwise. Now there was some talk about whether apparrating the babies out would work; in a place where you can't apparate. They were assured that this was not technically apparrating, it just looked like it. Pomfrey started with Draco, Mrs. Weasley stood beside him, holding his hand had Pomfrey carefully cut the umbilical cord, and then immediately waved her wand. Suddenly the baby was no longer in his stomach, but on top, screaming. Pomfrey smiled, as she wiped a now-shrieking-in-shock baby off, and used her wand to make sure nothing was blocking the little girls airways.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to hold her?" Draco nodded, carefully, so carefully taking the baby from Madam Pomfrey. He just sat there for a moment, before kissing her on the cheek quietly. Looking up at Madam Pomfrey, "she's so...so tiny."   
  
"She's a healthy size." Madam Pomfrey smiled gently at Draco. He seemed strangely deflated now. Minus his air of confidence and money, away from his gang of followers and alone, he seemed very small, young and fragile himself. He was shuddering slightly. Suddenly he thrust her out to Mrs. Weasley with a hoarse "you take her".   
  
Mrs. Weasley held her and put her in the first basinet gently. Not taking her eyes off Draco while she did so.  
  
Harry was next. He did cry when he saw his baby. Sobbing, but happy tears this time. He held on to his baby, clinging to him; and asked for Lily too.   
  
He watched as Ron's baby was delivered next. Ron too held on to his baby, reluctant to give the him away for even a moment now that he had him finally and smiled at Harry as they all watched as Pomfrey carefully cut both babies cords in Hermione, then got them out.   
  
Hermione wore the same look of shock mingled with joy that Harry and Ron did. Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears now, and Mrs. Granger was holding one twin while Hermione cuddled the other. There was an air of general relief now that all babies were safe. Draco seemed simply dazed and almost broken.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BIRTH CERTIFICATE  
  
Lily Guinevere Potter  
  
Born: July 31, 2003  
  
Time: 12:20 PM  
  
Weight: 7 1/2 lbs. 3 oz  
  
Size: 20 1/2 inches  
  
Baby born to Draco Malfoy but adopted by Harry Potter.  
  
__________________ _________________  
  
Draco Malfoy Harry Potter  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BIRTH CERTIFICATE  
  
Daniel James Potter  
  
Born: July 31, 2003  
  
Time: 12:30 PM  
  
Weight: 9 lbs. 7 oz  
  
Size: 21 1/2 inches  
  
Baby born to Harry Potter.  
  
_________________  
  
Harry Potter  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BIRTH CERTIFICATE  
  
John Alfred Weasley  
  
Born: July 31, 2003  
  
Time: 12:40 PM  
  
Weight: 7 lbs 0 oz  
  
Size: 20 inches  
  
Baby born to Ronald Weasley.  
  
________________  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BIRTH CERTIFICATE  
  
Julie Elizabeth Granger  
  
Born: July 31, 2003  
  
Time: 12:50 PM  
  
Weight: 7 lbs 4oz  
  
Size: 19 inches  
  
Baby born to Hermione Granger.  
  
Twin to Soroush Ambros Granger.  
  
________________  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BIRTH CERTIFICATE  
  
Soroush Ambros Granger  
  
Born: July 31, 2003  
  
Time: 12:51 PM  
  
Weight: 7 lbs 4oz  
  
Size: 19 1/2 Inches  
  
Baby born to Hermione Granger.  
  
Twin to Julie Elizabeth Granger.  
  
________________  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
~~  
  
End of Story One... 


End file.
